Emor Shalom
|year = 1976 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 6th |points = 77 |previous = At Va'ani |next = Ahava Hi Shir Lishnayim }} Emor Shalom was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1976 in The Hague performed by the female trio Chocolate Menta Mastik The song is a moderately up-tempo number, sung from the perspective of a woman calling to a man to be her lover. She tells him that "I've been alone for almost thirty years" and asks him to "come say hello, say hello", implying that this is more a generalized call for the man of her dreams rather than to any specific man she already knows. The lyrics can also be interpreted as a call for peace to the Arab countries in the middle east, as "Shalom" in Hebrew means "Peace" as well as "Hello". It was performed fourth on the night following Germany and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 77 points, Israel's best finish since their debut 3 years earlier. The girls also recorded an English version called "Say Hello". Lyrics Hebrew= Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Bo miyad, ten li yad Ten li yad, ani ro'a kvar et ha'ofek Bo miyad, ten li yad Kim'at shloshim shana ani levad Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Im netse ze el ze Ze et ze nifgosh hayom al em haderech Az nits'ad yad beyad Unemale kol rega she'avad Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Ten li la, ten li re, ten li mi Ani rotsa lashir bishnaim Ten li fa, ten li sol Yashiru az kulam bekol gadol Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Bo, bo, bo od hayom Ani od kan az bo emor shalom Emor shalom Bo miyad, ten li yad Ten li yad, ani ro'a kvar et ha'ofek Bo miyad, ten li yad Bo miyad veten li yad |-| Translation= Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello Come right now, give me your hand Give me your hand, I can already see the horizon Come right now, give me your hand I've been alone for almost thirty years Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello If we'd go towards each other We'll meet one another today by the roadside Then we'll walk hand in hand And fill every lost moment Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello Give me a la, give me a re, give me a mi I want to sing a duet Give me a fa, give me a sol Then everyone will sing in a great voice Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello Come, come, come today I'm still here so come say hello Say hello Come right now, give me your hand Give me your hand, I can already see the horizon Come right now, give me your hand Come right now and give me your hand Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Category:Israel Category:20th Century Eurovision